Passing Through Darkness
by RandomSelection
Summary: Faith never believed she'd find the light one day, being the 'dark slayer' and all. When she meets Buffy and falls for her, there seems to be the chance. But to get to the light, she has to pass through darkness first ... B/F, femmeslash STORY ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1: The Ambush

**Author's Note****: Since I've been a little out of touch with the Buffyverse since the show ended, I may not get all the details right, but I hope you don't care … (If you do, drop me a line and I will correct the mistake – if I consider it necessary.) This story takes place somewhere in Season 3, after Angel's return, and in my world, Faith **_**did**_** kill that one man (can't remember his name) and even joined forces with the Mayor, but saw the error of her ways at some point and came back to the Scoobies, asking for forgiveness and a second chance … That's all, I think, so let's start with the story! I hope you'll have fun – and don't forget to review! Constructive critic is always appreciated! – RandomSelection**

**P.S.: My apologies to all the Harry-Potter-readers who have me on alert and expect the next chapter of **_Siriusly In Love_ **– sorry to disappoint you! I got a little bored with the story, in fact with all the Marauders-stuff, and so I decided to stray in other realms for the time being … But, in the immortal words of yet another hero who saved the world: 'I'll be back!' ;- )**

**Passing Through Darkness**

Chapter 1: The Ambush

"Oh, fuck!"

The moment the second group of vampires appeared in front of them, blocking the narrow street, Faith knew that they were in trouble. It had started like any ordinary night: They had checked the usual places (cemeteries, crypts and such), had kicked some undead asses and dusted quite a few vamps. When they'd run into a group of seven of them at once, she hadn't hesitated for a sec – seven vampires against two Slayers? Piece of cake! But suddenly, the vamps had fallen back, and for a moment, Faith had thought that they, too, had realized the mismatch … until she saw that really, _really_ big and nasty demon! Eight feet at the least, kind of furry, teeth like a saber tooth and claws like blades, long, thin, and deadly. Of course they could have taken him down – if the vamps would have stood at the sidelines, cheering. So they'd turned and run, something Faith never would have expected to happen, not with B by her side. The pack had chased them through the outskirts of Sunnydale, and now it became clear that they'd run into an ambush: The trap had sprung, and they were stuck.

"Try to break through!" she heard B yell, but there was no time to answer, because three vamps were upon her at once. She ducked a blow, blocked a second and knocked down one of her attackers. Before she could stake him, however, another one, no two, appeared out of nowhere. Faith cursed under her breath, how many were there? No matter how hard she tried to hold her ground, she was forced to retreat, step by step they drove her back, and with all her Slayer-strength, speed, and reflexes, she only barely managed to ward them off.

Behind her, almost back to back now, she could hear B fight, could hear the impacts of blocks and punches, could hear her breath … it was still controlled, Faith noticed impressed, almost calm … _B really is one hell of a fighter!_ But controlled or not, they had to get out here quickly! The demon was slower, all right, but it would take him only a couple of minutes to catch up, and if they were still here then …

She didn't finish that thought, because that moment B shouted: "Switch!" That was something they'd prepared for a situation like this, when they'd be surrounded: They'd switch places, each one would fight the other's attackers, in order to confuse their enemies. And it worked! Surprised at the sudden change, the vamps hesitated a fraction of a second, and when they'd recovered, two of them were gone, and another two on the ground. _We'll make it! We'll really …_ Then she saw the demon.

It's movements were much quicker than she'd expected, and Faith hardly had time to shout a warning when the beast pounced. And with the first fluent movement, when its claws missed her by an inch, she knew that she wouldn't win. She couldn't block its attacks, she couldn't fight back effectively (her punches and kicks seemed to have no effect at all), and she couldn't endlessly evade the demon's attacks, sooner or later it would get her. And in the meantime, B was to handle all the vamps on her own … _I have to take it down somehow! _She drew her knife. _If I cut its throat …_ But the fraction of a second that movement had occupied her had been too much: One of the demons claws ripped the leather of her jacket and pierced her upper arm, forcing her to drop her weapon. The wound hurt like hell, but Faith ignored the pain, and managed to regain her balance just in time to dodge the next attack. She delivered a powerful low-kick to the knee of the demon, which seemed to hurt, because the beast hesitated … then it let out an blood-curling howl and lunged at her again!

But this time, Faith was prepared, and which was more: She had a plan … well, more some kind of vague idea, but still … she ducked the sweeping claws aiming for her throat, came up behind the demon, kicked its knee with all her might and, when it stumbled, she jumped. She grabbed the head and jerked it back with every grain of power she could master, twisting as hard as she could. _I have to …_ she could hear the joint creak … _break _… feel the bones bend under the force she applied …_its damn _… the demon was howling in pain … _NECK!_

Next thing she knows, she's flying forward, crashing heavily into the ground. Pain sears through her body, and for one moment everything goes black as her head collides with the asphalt of the street. When she's conscious of her surroundings again, the demon is looming over her, his claws coming down with terrible speed and force, aiming for her throat. There's no time to react, no time to cry out, no time to … Suddenly, the demon is hurled back, the deadly attack goes amiss. Faith jumps to her feed, feeling slightly dizzy – and what she sees now convinces her that she must be hallucinating: B, engaged in a full-fledged infight with the monster, close range! She's upon it with fists, knees and elbows, too close for the beast to use its claws effectively, and she diving it back. For a second, everybody is petrified, vampires and Slayer alike: _This can't be real …_

And in the next moment, a lot of things happen: A tall dark shadow appears behind the vamps and beheads three of them with one sword-cut, a van races down the street and comes to a skidding halt, and out jump the scoobies: Giles, Xander, Oz, Willow, even Cordelia, all armed, and attack the surprised vampires. But Faith doesn't notice. She doesn't hear Angel's warning, doesn't react when a vamp lunges at her from behind and is tackled by Xander and Oz in the last moment possible … she only sees one thing, has one picture burned into her memory: The claws of the demon ripping her sister-Slayer's right side … her crying out in pain, stumbling … and the three long, sharp claws penetrating the body of Buffy Summers.


	2. Chapter 2: Night Talks

**Here comes Chapter 2 … hope you like it! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter, I do appreciate the feedback! Please go on with it. **

**My very special thanks go to Jinxgirl, who has agreed to beta my story … a crucial thing for a non-native-speaker! And: If youlike my story, you'll love hers! – RandomSelection **

Chapter 2: Night Talks

Faith was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed in the middle of the night, watching Buffy's pale but peaceful face. It had been a close call: She'd been in intensive care for almost 24 hours, due to the massive loss of blood and the fact that the demon's claws apparently had damaged the liver _and_ one of the kidneys, but now the doctors said she was stable and would be all right. They couldn't understand it, considered it a miracle… but then, they had no clue about a Slayer's healing-powers, had they?

The whole day, the Scoobies had sat in front of the door that led to intensive care, sick with worry ... all of them but Faith, who wasn't really a Scooby after all. She'd just asked Giles to keep her informed and had departed, followed by some snide remarks about 'not caring,' 'second chances,' and a 'heartless bitch.'

Truth was, she hadn't been able to stand it any longer: Red's ramblings and Oz's futile attempts to shut her up, Cordelia's stupid comments, Xander's so-not-funny jokes to lighten the mood, and Giles' never-ending succession of 'What if'-scenarios ... it was driving her nuts, and when she barely managed to restrain herself from banging all five hollow heads together (which had been quite tempting!), she'd left. Gone to search for the fucking demon who'd hurt – almost killed! – her ... at this point, she'd always get stuck. Ally? Friend? Sister? She had no clue if B considered her to be a friend ... true, she'd been the one who'd told Xander to shut his trap, had calmed Red and ignored C, and when Giles had asked her, she'd looked at her, then at him, and said: "I think, we should give her a chance." But this look – Faith shivered at the memory – had reached into her soul, and it had sent her a message, silent, but unmistakably clear: _You get your second chance. But if you betray my trust again ..._

They shared a certain bond, but then: hard not to, them both being Slayers ... what if for B it was just something that had to be endured, something she couldn't do anything about and so accepted it? What if it didn't mean anything? Not to her at least?

Faith didn't move a muscle; unblinkingly she stared down at Buffy's face. What if she had died? She'd attacked the demon to save her, and the monster had almost killed her! She had been at the verge of death, because she, Faith, hadn't been able to deal with the demon by herself, to take it down or at least keep it in check long enough ... because she'd been too weak. The bad, tough-as-nails, kick-ass Slayer she pretended to be hadn't even managed to look after herself! If something a little more powerful than your typical run-of-the-mill vamp came along, she couldn't cope, and her weakness had not only endangered herself – _Who cares bout me anyway? _– but had almost killed her ... _Well done, same point again! _... had almost killed B …

"How is she?"

The quiet words uttered behind her made Faith jump out the chair, her knife at the ready, prepared to fight off whoever …

"Oh. It's you."

She put her weapon away – it was the fighting-knife the Mayor had given to her, and she dearly wished for a chance to return the gift … preferably stuck in one or the other of his vital organs – while Angel moved next to Buffy's bed, looking down at her.

"She's … alive."

"That's good to know."

For a long time, none of them spoke. Then the Slayer asked: "Any luck with the demon?"

"No. No trace to be found, nobody has seen or heard anything."

Faith snorted. "Yeah, right! Half the Hellmouth's been at the party, and nobody notices!"

Angel nodded. "The news of a Slayer being seriously injured normally would create quite a stir, get a lot of people excited, yet …" He frowned. "I hate sounding cliché, but … It's too quiet."

"Y'know what that means, right?"

"Yes. They know that something big lies ahead. Weak demons try keeping a low profile, while the big ones probably are in on the game."

"It's _him_." If possible, Faith avoided calling Richard Wilkins III. even by his title. "I know his style, and this trap was _exactly_ his style."

"It was."

They didn't speak for the rest of the night. Angel was sitting next to her, watching B just like she did, and Faith found that she didn't mind. Ironically, the vampire was the only one she could bear being around just now, the only one who she knew wouldn't judge her, the only one who never had judged her, for he had his own past to bear. She didn't know how much time had passed when he slowly got up.

"I have to go, sun's coming up soon."

Faith nodded, not taking her eyes from Buffy's face. "I'll watch over her."

"I know you will." With that, he left – but stopped at the door. "Do watch over her for me, will you?"

Something in Angel's voice made Faith turn round and look at him. "What do ya mean?"

The vampire's ageless face looked sad ad tired. "I'm going to leave", he said. "After the fight with the Mayor, whenever it will be, and if it does still matter then, I'm going to leave Sunnydale. It's … for the best." His voice carried determination, but no conviction. "It's too dangerous for me to be close to her, and too … painful. And she deserves better. She deserves … _a life_, and that I can't give her."

"Does she know?"

Angel's shoulders seemed to sag a little more. "No. I wanted to tell her, but …"

"Ya godda tell her, y'know? You can't just … be gone."

The vampire appraised her for a second, his expression unreadable. "I know. And I will."

He turned around once again, but Faith, stuck by a sudden thought, called him back. "Wait. Why would you ask me to look after her? _Me_ of all people?"

"Didn't you just volunteer?"

"You're asking for something different, and we both know it!" Faith growled. "Don't mess with me right now, I'm not in the mood!"

For the first time this night, Angel smiled. He closed the door again and even sat back down.

"That's true."

"So why me? Why not the G-man or somebody else? Anybody else? _Why me_?"

"Because you're the only one who can aid and protect her in battle. And battles will come where she'll need your help."

"My help?" Faith let out a ragged laugh that sounded like a sob. "I'm not even able to protect myself! Look where my company in battle brought her!"

"Stop beating yourself up", Angel ordered sharply, yet his eyes showed compassion. "Things like that happen when you're fighting demons, when you are the Slayer. It's not nice, but that's how it works. And if you hadn't been with her, she'd be dead now." Faith hadn't thought about it that way. "And in any case", Angel went on, "that's not the most important reason why I asked you."

"Then what the hell is?"

"You'd do it anyway", he said simply. And when she looked at him, puzzled, he added: "I've seen the way you look at her, even if nobody else has. I've known for some time now."

Faith stared at him, completely shocked. She opened her mouth … and closed it again, knowing that Angel would see through her denial right away, and realizing that she didn't care.

The tall vampire watched her and nodded, unable to mask the pain and sadness in his eyes. "That's what I thought. Are you going to tell her?"

For a moment, Faith felt the urge to punch him, but she just buried her face in her hands. She had no energy left to fight – neither him, not her feelings, no energy to keep up the tough façade.

"Tell her what?" she whispered hoarsely. "That I …"

Again the laugh, that hard, unpleasant laugh. "What for? To make a fool out of me? B is about as straight as they come! And even if she wasn't … Why would she ever …I don't even know if she sees me as a friend! And let's face it: How could she after what I've done to her? After I betrayed her? Joined forces with … _him_? Fought against her? Hurt her and her friends?"

"She gave you a second chance, didn't she?" And before the Slayer could answer: "And as for the rest … I've done far more terrible things to her and the others, have hurt her far deeper than you have, and yet she has forgiven me …"

"That's because she … she fucking loves you!" Faith choked out. "As for me …"

"For Buffy, friendship is just as important as love", Angel stated simply. "I don't know whether she'll love you one day, but I do know that she needs your friendship, your loyalty, and your strength … that she needs you by her side in the battles to come. And you … you'll be by her side either way, won't you?"

Faith nodded, unable to talk.

"That's why I ask _you_, Faith. – I need to go now or I won't make it on time. Tell her I was here." And with that, he was gone.

Faith was sitting in her chair, trying to process what had just happened. Had Angel really … She sniffed, wiped her eyes and shook her head at the thought of anybody seeing her like this. A sad smile crossed her features. Nobody would ever know, least of all B.

Faith took the right hand of the sleeping Slayer into her own. "I'll be by your side, B", she whispered, "as long as you let me, and if you need me, even longer. I won't ever let you down again, and if anybody is trying to hurt you, they'll have to go _though me_, 'cause the only way they'll get to you is over my dead body!"


	3. Chapter 3: Early Birds

Chapter 3: Early Birds

Faith was awakened rather suddenly by a severe voice.

"What are you doing here?"

She jerked her eyes open, looked around alarmed and confused and realized that she must have fallen asleep in her chair at B's bedside. The light falling through the windows indicated that it was pretty early, and before her stood a tall woman with short black curls, one of the doctors, if she remembered correctly, staring down at her sternly.

_Great, just what I need__._

Originally, Faith had planned to leave some time after Angel to avoid situations like this. She gave the woman one of her trademark smirks and stretched lazily.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, doc. I aint no danger to nobody."

_Least of all to B_, she added silently.

"That's hardly the point. At the moment, this room is restricted to medical staff and family."

Faith grinned. _If you knew …_

"Then we're five by five, doc", she said nonchalantly. "I'm her sister."

"Is that so?" To Faith confusion, the doctor's face showed a smirk to rival her own. She turned her head towards the half open door and, rising her voice a little, asked, "Why did you never tell me about your second daughter, Joyce? I _must_ say I'm a little disappointed!"

Faith jumped to her feet, but before she could say something, Joyce Summers entered the hospital room, a frown on her face.

"Second daughter? I don't have …" She caught sight of Faith and her horrified expression. "Oh …"

The doctor was clearly enjoying the situation. "And there seems to have been a medical miracle, too", she mused, "for she doesn't seem so much younger than Buffy … I _wonder_ how that is possible …"

Faith couldn't remember to feel that embarrassed in her lifetime – ever. "Um … Mrs. S …" she stammered, feeling the blood rise into her cheeks. "I … I didn't … I don't …"

She had no clue what to say – and she fell completely silent in shock, when Mrs. Summers crossed the room, smiling, and laid one hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Steph, that's a little complicated … to make a long story short: Faith in a certain way is Buffy's sister, which makes her as good as my daughter."

She turned to Faith and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "And I'm really glad you're here, honey!"

Again, Faith didn't know what to say, and indeed would not have been able to say anything at all, for her throat felt like … like someone strangling her or something …

She looked in Joyce's smiling face and had to look away very quickly. But she was spared from further embarrassment by an mock-complaining voice coming from the bed.

"If you guys don't mind … _Some_ people are trying to sleep here!"

And when all three of them turned round in surprise, their eyes were met by the sleepy, but amused gaze of Buffy.

The blonde Slayer smiled at the stunned looks. "Hey mum", she greeted happily, and then, with an impish twinkle in her eyes, she added, "Hey, lil sis! Good to see you!"

Faith was just as surprised as the two older women, but she recovered first and masked her relief in a typical Faith-ish way. "You call me that again, blondie, and I make sure you won't leave that bed any time soon!" she threatened.

Steph looked pretty shocked, but both Buffy and her mum were far too familiar with Faith's behavior to be troubled the slightest. Buffy's grin just grew stronger.

"Don't forget that I'm senior here, Faith, which means that it's my job and privilege to boss you around!"

The dark-haired Slayer opened her mouth to retaliate, but Joyce decided to step in. "Stop squabbling, girls – this is a hospital and not our living-room at home."

"Yes, mom." – "Okay, Mrs. S." Both Slayers looked at each other and grinned.

The doctor appraised Buffy with a measuring look. "You seem to feel pretty well, Buffy", she said slowly. "Do you have any pain?"

"Morning, Steph. Did you … patch me up again?"

Stephanie Michaels smiled at her. "Morning, Buffy. Yes, you could say so. And since therefore I do know exactly how badly you were injured, it seems hard to believe that you should feel fit to fool around with your … _sister_ after just one night of recovery. So tell me: Are you in pain?"

Buffy exchanged a swift look with her mum, then shrugged. "Well, you know, it hurts a little where the … uh … The injuries hurt a little!" she finished lamely, closely avoiding such incriminating words as 'claws' or 'demon'.

Her stumbling, however, did not go unnoticed by Dr. Michaels. "You know, I wanted to ask you about your injuries anyway. How on earth did you manage …"

Her question was interrupted by the door being opened again and Rupert Giles striding into the room. _Saved by the bell!_ Faith thought. Then she watched, amused, how Giles, in his haste to get to Buffy's bedside, managed to ignore every other person in the room.

"Thank God you're awake! Buffy, are you all right? How do you feel? Is there …"

"You're the father, I suppose?"

Steph's simple question was followed by a stunned silence that lasted three or four seconds. Then Faith was cracking up with laughter, as was Buffy … but she had to stop at once, because it really hurt, so she settled for a broad grin at the facial expressions of Giles and her mum.

_Nope, Steph_, she thought, _no chocolate involved this time!_ But their embarrassment easily matched that occasion. And while Giles tried to voice a coherent sentence (and failed abysmally!), Joyce turned to her friend.

"Steph!" she hissed, still looking rather flushed. "What are you _thinking_? You know quite well …"

"Well", the doctor remarked dryly, "since everybody entering this room seems to turn into a member of the Summers' family at once, the assumption seemed reasonable to me."

Hurting or not, Buffy didn't care. She laughed and laughed, until tears were rolling down her cheeks, both from the laughter and the pain of the wounds. Faith had to hold on to the chair for support in order to remain standing, and even Joyce and Giles couldn't help but smile, although still a little hesitant. The latter decided to set matters right and introduced himself.

"Rupert Giles. And no, I'm not Buffy's father, but … a close friend."

The doctor shook his hand. "Stephanie Michaels. We've met briefly yesterday, when you brought Buffy in, but you might not remember …"

"But I do …", he assured her. Her left brow shot up. "… vaguely."

"Well, that's something." Her mouth twitched at his surprise, then she turned to Buffy. "As much as I enjoy the atmosphere, I unfortunately have other patients to look after, too. So let's have a look at your wounds. And everybody who is not family please turn round."

She gave Giles a pointed look. "Let's at least pretend what some of the rules of a hospital are still to be followed in this room."

He turned round at once. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He answered dryly.

Faith had managed to stop laughing. " 's she always like that?" she asked Mrs. Summers, jerking her head toward Stephanie.

"Unfortunately."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

Faith shook her head, and from the bed came Buffy's voice. "And _you_ tell us to stop bantering …"

Joyce opened her mouth to answer her daughter, when Dr. Michaels, who was examining Buffy's abdomen, said silently, as if to herself: "Being the Slayer obviously has its perks."

Although as shocked as Giles an Joyce, said Slayers acted at once, on pure instinct: Buffy grabbed the doctors wrists, immobilizing her hands completely, and a blink of an eye later Faith had pulled her back and positioned herself between her and the bed, blocking her way and controlling her effectively by choking her with one hand, while the other closed round the hilt of her knife.

"And what", she hissed, "would you know about _that_, doc?"

But Dr. Michaels wasn't able to answer, due to the lack of breath. She was staring at Faith with terror in her eyes and struggling in vain to break her grip.

"Faith!" Joyce half-shouted. "What are you doing?" Giles' voice was calm, but his tension was evident. "Faith, let her go."

The dark-haired Slayer shook her head, her gaze never straying, it was fixed on Stephanie's horrified face. "No. She could be working for … _him_, trying to harm B."

"Faith …" Giles started again, louder this time, but Buffy cut him off.

"Faith", she said gently. She waited until her sister-Slayer turned her head and looked at her – subconsciously tightening her grip. Steph's face was of a dark red now. "Even if she tried … What could she do with you being here?" She smiled. "I don't think she's suicidal. So let her breath, before you strangle her."

Faith nodded and yet again fixed the woman before her with a threatening stare. "Any funny business, doc, and you'll have to get yourself patched up – got it?"

In the meantime, Giles was talking to a rather shocked Joyce. "Maybe you could wait outside? Please make sure that no one enters this room until we have discussed this matter."

"But …"

He laid an reassuring hand on her arm. "She won't be hurt. But this is serious: We have to find out how much she knows and why, and we _must_ _not_ be overheard nor interrupted."

"All right." Joyce Summers looked at him, then at her daughter and at Faith, and for a second her gaze hesitantly lingered on Steph, who was massaging her throat and drawing long, deep breaths. "I'll make sure that nobody is going to interrupt."

When she closed the door behind her, three pairs of eyes turned to Stephanie Michaels.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Curiosity and Cats

Chapter 4: Of Curiosity and Cats

Stephanie Michaels looked up when she heard the door close, and her gaze was met by three pairs of eyes: One was angry and threatening, one concerned and determined, the third showed confusion and curiosity. She turned to Buffy – the only one she knew, the one last intimidating. "Look …"

"What do you know about the Slayer?" The man had asked, Mr. Giles, and there was nothing left in his voice of the gentleness it had carried before, when he had spoken to Buffy. It had been replaced by an authority that surprised, even intimidated her.

But she didn't like to be intimidated, it made her angry, and therefore her answer was harsher than she had intended:

"What do you think you're doing? Threatening me? I'm going to call the security, and you'll be …"

"No, you're not." His tone left no room for argument, and she fell silent at once. He wasn't threatening her, she realized, he was stating a fact. "You're going to tell us what you know about the Slayer, and how you know it. And if you try to raise the alarm, Faith will prevent it."

Now Steph was really frightened, but she also was too stubborn to admit it. "What is it you're playing? Good cop, bad cop?"

It was the dark-haired girl that answered this time. "You don't get it, doc. We aint cops. We aint playin games. You're meddlin with things far more dangerous than you realize, and you better answer the damn questions double quick if you don't wanna know just _how_ dangerous!"

Stephanie turned to the bed yet again. "Buffy …"

"Just answer the question, Steph", Buffy said calmly. "Nobody is going to do you any harm, but you have to tell us how you know I'm the Slayer – and how you come to know anything about this things at all. It's really important!"

"So … so it's true? You really are …" She looked from the blond to the dark-haired girl, and to the man, then drew a deep breath. "All right." She thought about how to begin for some seconds.

"I've been in the E.R. of Sunnydale Hospital for more than three years now, and it didn't take long for me to realize that something was … strange here." She looked at Buffy. "You wouldn't believe how many … freaky accidents you have here on your average weekend …" Both Slayers just snorted. "… well, maybe _you_ would. However, the explanations were not quite satisfying: How many people can be bitten by dogs in a single night – and all of them into the neck?" She noticed the look that was exchanged between the two girls and nodded.

"And then … some people tend to become very talkative under medication … they just speak their minds without fully realizing it … When I first heard one girl talk about vampires, I considered her being delusional from the loss of blood, but she wasn't the only one. A lot of injured talked about vampires, demons and such … and some of them also talked about having been saved by a blonde girl …" She gave Buffy a look. "That made me think …"

Giles shook his head, frowning. "That's hardly a sufficient explanation, Doctor. You are a scientist – you're not likely to start believing in vampires, even if some youth are talking about them; even less if they're under the influence of drugs."

"You're right." Steph admitted. "But my interest was aroused … and I'm not only a doctor, but also a hobby-historian, and so I started to do some research concerning the local history, with interesting results …" She looked at him. "Which, I assume, you are familiar with?"

She didn't give him time to answer. "I found out about the existence of vampires, demons, werewolves, witches and whatever … and I came upon someone called the Slayer: One girl in every generation, born with the power and chosen to fight the forces of evil …"

She looked at Buffy. "I had no idea, of course, that _you_ … there are a lot of blonde girls in Sunnydale. But when you were brought in yesterday with this strange injuries, when you, against all odds and in contradiction to my personal medical opinion, survived the night, when I saw how you had recovered and how unbelievably quick your wounds were healing, I realized that you had to be _her_, you had to be …" She drew a deep breath, like she was bracing herself for what she was about to say, "that you had to be the Slayer."

"You're right", Buffy said simply. "I am the Slayer." Steph opened her mouth, but Buffy raised a hand and went on. "I do understand how you found out about it, but I wish you hadn't. Now we have to protect you."

"I don't need …", the doctor began, but she was interrupted again, this time by Faith: "The hell you don't! What are ya gonna do when the first vamp comes knockin? How are you gonna defend yourself?"

Steph looked at her smugly. "Vampires can't enter a house unless they're invited!" she replied, obviously proud of her knowledge.

The dark-haired Slayer only shook her head. "I'm gonna get you mum, B", she announced. "This is useless _and_ stupid … and I'm _not_ playin baby-sitter for her!" After two steps, however, she turned her head, smirking. "By the way: Angel says hello."

Steph was obviously confused. "What …"

Buffy looked at her. "Faith is right, Steph: You don't have the slightest notion what you got yourself into, what danger you're in. You may have read some …_ books_, but you're still woefully ignorant, and the sooner you're accepting this, the better."

She turned to Giles, who was watching her closely – only from time to time he would give Stephanie a swift look. "Do you have time to fill her in with the basics?"

He looked at his watch. "Strictly speaking, I'm supposed to be in the library … but I think some more minutes won't hurt. What about you?"

"Me?" Buffy threw her blanket aside and, ignoring Steph's protests, carefully got up. "Me, I'm going home."


	5. Chapter 5: Tucking Buffy In

**This chapter again was betaed by Jinxgirl – thanks for that. Things start to get interesting here, I hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 5: Tucking Buffy In

Half an hour later, Buffy, Faith and Mrs. Summers were back at the Summers' house. They had managed to convince Steph to let Buffy go, arguing that she could just as well recover at home since nothing could be done for her at the hospital anyway, and at last the doctor had agreed. But she had ordered Buffy to rest at least for three days to prevent her injuries to get worse again, which Buffy had promised.

"I've got to go, girls", her mom said just now, "I'm late already. And I want you to _rest_, Buffy, do you hear me? You're not to leave your bed unless apocalypse is approaching!"

"Nice choice of words, Mrs. S," said Faith, grinning.

"Well, let's hope it won't come to that," Buffy remarked, waving her mum good-bye, yawning. "I'm not up for saving the world today – I'm beat."

"Well, what're ya standin' round here for? Get to bed, then!" Faith ordered in a mock-stern voice.

Buffy gave her a sly look. "Are you going to tuck me in, Faithy?" she asked in a little girl's voice.

Faith felt her heartbeat quicken and her mouth getting dry. The mental pictures flashing through her head at the thought of _tucking B in_ had nothing to do with children, but rather involved her caressing ... _No! Don't go there!_

She realized that B was looking at her, confused by her reaction, or the lack thereof. _Say something, quick! _

"_Faithy_?" She spluttered, trying hard to sound outraged instead of horny. "You gotta be kiddin, B! Say that again and you get yourself a one-way ticket back to the hospital!"

Buffy pouted. "That's not a very nice thing to say ... Faithy."

"Just go."

Grinning at her Slayer-sister's scowl, Buffy turned towards her room – but looked back in surprise when Faith didn't follow, but lingered in the hall. "You coming?"

The dark-haired Slayer looked at her, almost startled. "Comin?"

"What did you think? That I'd lay there watching TV while you'd sit in the living-room? Please! How boring is that?"

In fact, Faith hadn't been sure if Buffy wanted her in her room. She'd only be there once, for mere moments, and that had been _before_ …

Now she followed her, still unsure what to do, and stopped right at the door, watching with growing uneasiness how B was getting ready for bed – and with an excitement that was harder to conceal with every second, for the blond girl didn't seem to mind changing in front of her. But then, why should she? They both had done so countless times after training, and it didn't mean anything to her.

Faith, on the other hand, found it increasingly difficult to breathe as the slim blond girl started to undress, pulling her shirt over her head (which took a while due to her injury), pulling down her jeans, so she stood before her just in bra and panties.

Thankfully she was half turned away (although a little voice in Faith's head kept reminding her that she wouldn't mind getting a good look at B's boobs), and before she would turn round, remove her bra or worse: do _both_, Faith mumbled something that sounded remotely like _bathroom_ and fled!

When she returned – a little more composed and considerably cooled down – she found B laying in bed, struggling with the remote control of her TV. "Stupid, stupid … thing!"

"You're gonna break it, if ya aint careful," Faith remarked. "Slayer strength, remember?"

"Why don't you just switch the damn thing on instead of standing there and making smart-ass comments?"

Faith chuckled, relaxing slightly. "Maybe if you asked nicely …"

Next second, she inwardly cursed herself for being so thoughtless, because B adapted her childish manner again, pouting and battering her eyelashes in a ridiculously exaggerated way – "Pleeeease?" – which forced her to turn towards the TV rather abruptly. _Hell, she looks fuckin cute when she does that!_

"That's better!" she said, trying to cover her emotions. "What movie?"

"You pick one." Buffy gestured towards her (not very big) collection.

Faith took a closer look – and pulled a face. "Oh, come on, B! _Pretty Woman_?_ You've Got Mail_? And … eww … _Sleepless In Seattle_? What is this? Chick Flicks Golden Edition?"

"Hey! They are very nice films!"

"What about some good old horror flics? _Nightmare On Elm Street _and such?"

"Are you crazy? I watched that one once – kept me awake for three days …"

Faith stared, then started to laugh. "You … you can't be serious, B! You're a fuckin Slayer, you're fighting vamps and demons and … and you're tellin me you're scared by a stupid _movie_?" She was holding her stomach now.

Buffy was a little miffed by her sister-Slayer's reaction. "It's not _that_ funny!"

"Oh, believe me, it is!"

"You tell me your choice, then!"

That sobered Faith at once. "No way I'm watching one of these …"

Buffy shrugged and stiffed a yawn. "I think I'm too tired anyway …"

She looked at Faith, who was standing at her bedside, obviously unsure what to do. "You have got to be tired, too," she realized suddenly. "Sitting in hospital chairs all night can't be too comfortable." Without a second's hesitation, she moved to one side to make room in her bed. "Come on, there's plenty room for both of us!"

Faith couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? Or had she slipped in one of her hopeless fantasies again? Was B really asking what she thought she was? Asking her to sleep with – to join her for a nap? Inviting her into her bed? Maybe she _was_ still sleeping next to B's bed at the hospital, and this was just a dream like all the previous times … That seemed far more likely than …

"You can have one of my shirts, if you want …" Buffy offered, obviously oblivious to Faith's internal struggle. "It might be a little tight around the chest, but …"

_That _comment shook the dark-haired Slayer out of her thoughts, yet it wasn't exactly helpful.

"Ah, I'm … I'm five by five, B …" she managed to get out. "I think I'll just …" She had intended to say 'go', but somehow her mouth seemed to have stopped following orders of her brain. "… crash on the couch or something!"

B gave her a strange look. "Really, what _is it_ with you today, Faith? Why would you sleep on the couch? It's not like we've never shared a bed before!"

_But that was before I fell for you!_ Faith thought. But she could hardly say that loud, couldn't she? So she just adapted what she hoped to be a nonchalant behavior. "Whatever. A shirt would be nice."

"In the second drawer from the top." Buffy jerked her head in the general direction. "You got free choice again."

"Well, I hope it's better than your DVD-collection", Faith teased – and snorted with laughter when she started rummaging through the drawer. "Oh, _B_ …"

"What now?" Buffy asked, her annoyance only half-pretended. "Is it 'Make-Fun-Of-Buffy'-Day and I didn't get the memo?"

But when Faith turned round and showed the shirt she had chosen, she couldn't help but giggle: It read _Xena – Warrior Princess_ in colorful letters, and underneath was a picture of Lucy Lawless in leather, fighting some guys. "You like the shirt better than the movies, I take it?"

"Definitely." And without further ado, she began to strip off her clothes. A normal thing to do for Faith, as far as Buffy was concerned, since the dark-haired Slayer had never had a problem with showing her body … it truth, it took Faith all her self-control to undress in front of B in a casual manner. _Pull yourself together, dammit! Since when have you become such a wimp?_ She was a little flustered when she turned round, spreading her arms. "And? Whadda ya think?"

Buffy smiled. "Looks good on you – you're more of the 'Warrior Princess'-type anyway!"

"Yeah, the 'psycho-murderer'-type!" The words slipped out before Faith could stop them. A quick glance showed her that B looked shocked.

"That wasn't … I didn't mean it that way!"

Faith raised her hands. "It's five by five, B, I know you didn't. Just forget it, 'kay?"

The blond Slayer nodded, though a little hesitant. "Okay." To avoid an awkward silence, she added: "I didn't know you were into _Xena_, Faithy!"

Faith decided to ignore the nickname, since she wasn't really bothered … it rather gave her butterflies. "Same here, B", she shot back. "Always thought you'd be more of a _Dawson's Creek_ girl …"

"Are you kidding me? Two girls kicking ass – how could it get any better? That's totally our show, don't you think?"

Faith couldn't help but grin. She was happy – and unbelievably relieved! She was in B's room, bantering and fooling round … that meant B considered her a friend, right? Someone you'd watch a DVD with, someone you'd lend a shirt, someone you'd share your bed with … such someone could be, _would_ be considered a friend, wouldn't she? And when she'd mentioned her past, her _betrayal_, B's expression had shown hurt, but no accusation, rather something like … compassion? Concern? But why would B …

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Faith realized she'd spaced out again. "No, I'm coming." Slowly she made her way to the bed and, plucking up her courage, slipped under the covers next to B – carefully leaving a free space between them. She so badly wanted to touch her … to simply brush against her body … _Just make it look like it happened by chance, she wouldn't even notice … _But she knew she couldn't. It was hard enough as it was, being so close to her: Their Slayer-connection was perking up, it made Faith's head buzz … but then, maybe that was just the physical proximity to B, her scent, the warmth of her body …

While she, rather more clumsily than unusual, tried to make herself comfortable, she didn't dare to look at the girl next to her. She was afraid that if she did, her eyes would betray her feelings, would show her need, her passion and desire, her desperate yearning for her …

One look, and B would know everything – and that, Faith was telling herself again and again, was never going to happen. If she'd nothing else, she at least would keep her pride.


	6. Chapter 6: Bein' In Bed With B

**I know I havn't updated like forever (at least not this story), but I've been really busy lately ... however, here's chapter 6! The title is promising, but don't get your smut-hopes up - it's way to early for that! Just a heart-to heart between our favourite Slayers; I hop you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 6: Being in Bed With B

Faith was so tense that she actually flinched when B addressed her. "Faith …" Her voice was hesitant, unsure. "Are you all right?"

_No! _"Course I'm, B", she lied. "Why'd ya ask? I'm not the one who almost died!" _Dammit! Why did I fuckin say that? Now she'll know …_

For some second there was silence, and she started to hope that B hadn't noticed anything after all. But no such luck: "Faith, it's okay, _I'm _okay … or will be, in a few days time."

"I know that!" Faith snapped, still not looking at Buffy. She didn't mean to sound so rude, but couldn't help it.

"Then why are you so … I don't know … so tense? Everything's fine, nothing happened …"

"NOTHING HAPPENED?" Suddenly Faith almost yelled. She sat and turned abruptly, staring at B in disbelieve, who had jumped at her sudden outburst. "_Nothing_ … I was there, remember? I saw what fuckin HAPPENED! How that fuckin … _monster_ almost killed you! I was there when they drove you to the hospital, bleedin like hell, bleedin to death for all we knew! I was there when the doc said she'd do_ what she could_, and everybody knew it meant that she didn't think you'd make it! I was there …" She turned away again. "So don't you freakin tell me _nothing happened_!"

Buffy was shocked. Such an outburst wasn't like Faith at all. "I'm sorry", she stammered, "I didn't mean to …I just wanted to say that … that I've not been killed and … but you know that … and there's no permanent harm done, and … we both came out alive, so …"

"Yeah, but only because the cavalry arrived on cue", Faith said, more to herself.

Of course B's slayer-hearing picked it up nonetheless. "Yes, we were lucky", she agreed, now sitting up herself. "So what? We have been lucky before – you have to be lucky sometimes!"

Now Faith turned to look at her again, almost despite herself. "Maybe we won't be so damn lucky next time! We can't just trust to _luck_, B!"

"But we don't." Buffy was confused, she had no idea why Faith reacted like this, or what she was aiming at. "They almost got us this time, because they … _he_ tricked us, outmaneuvered us, because we didn't expect a trap like that, a complex scheme! But he won't next time, we'll be prepared now …"

She grinned slightly and gave her sister-slayer a knuckle-tap to the shoulder. "There are two Slayers in town again, just like old times! I watch you back, you watch mine …"

Normally, she would have expected Faith to jump for an opportunity like this, she never missed a chance for sexual allusion … but the dark-haired girl just dropped her gaze. "Yeah, because did such a great job before …"

Then it dawned to Buffy. "Is that what this is about? You feel bad because …" She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. " … because I had to help you against the demon?"

"What the hell are ya talkin 'bout, B? I got no fuckin problem with you helpin me!"

"Then _what is_ the problem?" Buffy's patience was wearing thin.

"The problem?" Faith couldn't believe her ears. "You ask what's the fuckin problem? Are you playin dumb or what? You have almost been _killed_ because I couldn't handle that fuckin demon by myself!" Saying it loud made Fait feel even worse. She hung her head, trying to hide her shame and guilt.

She jumped again when she felt B's hand on her shoulder, a light, comforting touch. "Faith", she said, her voice quiet, but determined, "listen to me: It is _not_ your fault."

The dark-haired slayer snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I mean it. Don't blame yourself. Nobody could have taken on that demon on his own."

"You did."

A dry chuckle. "Yes, and I've been _so_ successful." When she spoke again, however, her voice was serious again. "This beast was too much for one of us to handle, too much for anyone to fight it on her own. It was too powerful, too quick, and far too dangerous … I only managed like ten seconds against it before it got me. _You_ are the one who fought it much longer, and you almost managed to kill it!"

"But I didn't! Instead I got myself knocked out, and you had to save my ass!"

"I don't mind … saving your ass …" Faith could hear the grin in B's voice, but again didn't take the bait – she wasn't in the mood for that. "And you just said you don't either."

"That aint the point!" Faith started to get frustrated. _How can she take it that lightly? It's like she doesn't care I fucked up!_ "Listen, B …"

"No, you listen to me." Buffy interrupted. "Do stop blaming yourself, cause I don't. Yes, I was injured, and I surely don't like it (it hurts, you know!), but things like that happen when you are a Slayer – one of the Chosen Two." Faith's heart skipped a beat. "I'm just glad that you've … come back, that you were with me, cause if you hadn't, I'd be dead now!"

Faith was – thrown. Hardly able to think straight, she struggled to swallow a big lump that was clogging her throat and to blink away tears of joy and relief. _Glad that … She actually said … the Chosen Two …_

"Funny thing", she said, desperately hoping that the trembling of her voice would go unnoticed by B, "that's what fangboy said."

"Well, maybe you should believe it, then. After all, he is more than two hundred years old, _and_ he's a vampire … he would know."

The dark-haired girl drew a deep and slightly unsteady breath an relaxed a little. "Maybe I should …"

B's hand was still on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. "Feeling better now?"

Faith hesitated. She hated it to show weakness – but to her own surprise she realized that it was different with B, that she didn't really mind. Sure, it would've been much cooler to appear tough, _especially_ in front of B, but somehow it didn't bother her as much as she'd expected it to do. "Yeah", she confirmed and lay down again, feeling B copying her, "a little …" So close …

For some minutes, neither of them spoke. Faith was staring to the ceiling, wondering how the hell she was supposed to sleep next to B, when suddenly the other girl spoke. "So … Angel came to visit me?"

"Yeah. Had to leave early, though – didn't want to ruin his delicate complexion."

She was rewarded with a chuckle. "Seems reasonable to me." There was silence again. "Did he … did he say anything to you?" Buffy's voice was hesitant.

Inwardly, Faith squirmed. She knew she couldn't tell B what Angel had said, yet she didn't want to lie to her, neither. So she tried to dodge the question. "Whadda ya mean, anythin'?"

"I don't know … I've got a feeling that there's something he isn't telling me … he has shut himself off lately, is almost distant, and when I ask him, he plays it off … he avoids talking to me …" She fell silent.

"Sounds like his usual cheery self to me … ow!" She had received a sharp poke into the ribs, but she could hear B chuckle again. "Maybe you're right, Faith …" she said, thoughtful again. "Maybe I'm just seeing things …" And, after a while, she added: "But somehow I don't think so, you know? Something has changed or is changing … between the two of us …"

Faith didn't know what so say. She couldn't help but feel elated, maybe with Angel gone … and at the same time she felt bad: For getting her hopes up – and because of B … _She will be really down when she learns …_ "Maybe …" She had to say something, something comforting. "Maybe he's just worried … big battle laying ahead an all …"

"Maybe you're right …" B said, sighing. "Sleep well, Faith."

"Night, B."

This time it was Faith who broke the silence. "Buffy?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome …" The smile in B's voice was unmistakable. "… Faithy."


End file.
